


Filet de boeuf

by neun_geschichten



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, dining etiquette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка на заявку с феста:<br/><b>2.32.</b> Гарри/Эггзи. Что-нибудь по мотивам вырезанной сцены (Гарри учит Эггзи есть, как джентльмен).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filet de boeuf

Говорят, что люди забывают практически все из своего раннего детства. Райан иногда рассказывал, что помнил себя где-то в промежутке между двумя или тремя годами: неопределенные моменты, просто вспышки, картинки, эмоции. Как мать купала его каждый вечер и развлекала в процессе уродливой, дешевой игрушкой. Это была то ли лягушка, то ли жаба, говорил Райан, но на заводе, где такие клепали сотнями, не особо заботились о внешнем сходстве, так что штуковина отложилась в памяти просто резиновой лепешкой отвратительно зеленого цвета с огромными, кривыми глазами. Она пугала Райана, и он всегда орал, стоило матери посадить его в детскую ванну, потому что он знал — когда она нальет воду, сразу появится эта зеленая херня. Будет качаться на пене, а он будет орать. Для неблагополучного Ист-Энда у Райана была на удивление дружная и любящая семья, думал про себя Эггси, был жив отец и относительно — мама, которая до последнего холила и лелеяла сына, сначала играя с ним этой страшной жабой, а потом, когда Райан перестал тащить все в рот, переключилась на нечто более вменяемое, типа машинок и разноцветных пирамид. Так что у выросшего в бедном районе Райана эта жаба являлась, пожалуй, самым жутким воспоминанием, и по логике вещей не должна была сохраниться в его голове, но каким-то образом сохранилась. Джамалу повезло меньше, после пары пинт он скатывался в долгие и нудные истории про то, что его память не отличалась такой глубиной, но он отчетливо помнил, как отец регулярно колотил мать, как он смотрел на все это из своей кроватки, как ему самому хорошо влетало порой, если он проходил не в то время и не в том месте, пока этот вечно пьяный ублюдок не оставил их с мамой в покое и не свалил в закат.  
  
Эггси не очень любил делиться личными воспоминаниями, он знал своих ребят со школы, они бы не стали над ним смеяться, только как бы близки они ни были, Эггси мог рассказать только о том, как маме шла короткая стрижка, или как он терпеть не мог спаржу, но ел, потому что джентльмены всегда съедают свои овощи. Например это, но про вечер, когда высокий мужчина в костюме подарил ему медаль и велел беречь маму, Эггси не расскажет никогда. О том, как плакала мама и уговаривала его, что с ними все будет в порядке, — никогда. Во-первых, Эггси считал это воспоминание слишком личным, во-вторых, наверно именно из-за таких событий люди забывают раннее детство так быстро. Странно, что у него не вышло. Странно, что не вышло у Райана или у Джамала. Может, все дело было в том, что они просто неудачники.  
  
Чем старше становился Эггси, тем сильнее он увязал в этом болоте, пока в один прекрасный день не увяз настолько, что самому выбраться стало невозможно. В этот день вернулся высокий мужчина в костюме. Эггси даже не узнал его сначала, но когда понял, кто перед ним, — его почему-то захлестнуло обидой. Почему этот отутюженный мистер не пришел раньше? Где он был, когда Эггси нужна была помощь? Когда Эггси подрос, мама рассказала ему об отце; сказала, что нет смысла обижаться на мертвых. Для Эггси тогда и правда было мало от этого толку, потому что он практически не помнил отца. Так странно, даже когда смотрел на фотографии — будто разглядывал знаменитость, человека, которого ты отлично знал, но никогда не видел вживую. Зато Эггси отлично помнил высокого мужчину в костюме, его звали Гарри. И когда этот сноб вернулся, чтобы не подбодрить, а ткнуть его носом в неудачи, наркотики, отсутствие работы и общую довольно безрадостную картину, чтобы сесть напротив него в крохотном вонючем пабе, пригубить свой "гиннесс" и насмешливо оглядеть, как бы говоря "значит вот как ты заботишься о маме, молодой человек", Эггси больше всего на свете захотелось додуматься набрать этот чертов номер еще много лет назад, чтобы получить возможность как следует навалять этому гребаному Гарри. С этого момента Эггси решил для себя, что изменится. Ради мамы, ради сестры и ради того, чтобы Гарри оказался неправ на его счет, чтобы Эггси больше в нем не нуждался.  
  
Эггси попал в Кингсмен. Ему было нелегко скрыть удивление, восторг в глазах и дикое любопытство, слишком захватывающе оказалось перенестись вдруг в поместье секретной службы из примерочной на несколько сотен миль в подземной вагонетке подальше от дерьмовой еды, банды Дина и затхлой вони от рассевшихся в конце улицы бездомных. Слишком невероятно было убедиться в правдивости происходящего с ним. В глубине души он очень боялся облажаться. Чего только стоила одна гурьба этих твидовых жакетов и ангар с авиацией. Как будто все вокруг кричало: чужак. Первое время даже Гарри смотрел на него так, и его замечания задевали гордость. Эггси с трудом удавалось убедить себя в наличии того потенциала, который тот в нем увидел, когда Эггси был один в зеркале, — внутри него было пусто. Тогда он стоял среди детей аристократов и пытался подавать надежды только из-за Гарри. В недалеком прошлом у него это даже хорошо получалось. Первым делом Мерлин показал им мешок для тела. Сразу стало как будто легче, потому что застегнись Эггси в такой — от аристократа будет не отличить. Хотя бы в мешках все равны. А когда Эггси удалось выдержать полуночный потоп, он как будто встал на ноги. Он понятия не имел, как правильно есть рыбу в ресторане, вообще обилием манер не особо располагал, но выживать он умел блестяще и был готов доказать это любому усомнившемуся.   
  
Избавиться от ощущения своей стереотипной ущербности Эггси во многом помогал Мерлин, особенно после случая с парашютом. Гарри неумолимо продолжал стегать его замечаниями, в конце концов, Эггси даже стало интересно, как далеко простирается его невежество. На слишком откровенные провокации, типа ложки в чашке, Гарри опасно кривил губы. Эггси учился провоцировать более изящно, и Гарри становился ближе. Эггси не был уверен, но, кажется, Гарри провоцировал в ответ, хотя в его случае правильнее было сказать "экзаменовал". Например, когда сводил Эггси в ресторан.   
  
Место неприятно напоминало дворец приема пищи, куда обычные люди ходят не поесть, а поглазеть на знаменитостей. Гарри привел Эггси в один из таких, куда попасть без предварительного бронирования и будучи простым смертным практически невозможно. На входе метрдотель любезно поздоровался с Гарри и скептически осмотрел пиджак Эггси, а затем его джинсы и кеды. Дресс-код в подобных заведениях соблюдали беспрекословно, и Эггси, которого не попросили как минимум сменить штаны, самодовольно подмигнул встречающему их господину, который тут работал, судя по седине, не первый век. Тот посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом, будто Эггси только что оскорбил монархию, Королеву и весь английский народ.   
  
Недобро поглядывая на "адидас", этот господин все же проводил их в самую глубь бесконечного зала, где стоял круглый стол, сервированный на две персоны для торжественного ужина — так, как накануне распорядился Гарри. На столе уже лежало меню в красной кожаной обложке. Когда они остались наедине, начался очередной урок хороших манер.  
  
— Шеф-повар очень известен в Лондоне, благодаря ему у этого ресторана две звезды Мишлена.   
  
— Две звезды производителя покрышек? Че за бред?  
  
— Не бред, — Гарри вздохнул и своим примером призвал положить салфетку на колени, а не засунуть за ворот, как порывался сделать Эггси. — Андре Мишлен — соучредитель компании по производству шин, и в то же время автор самого известного в мире путеводителя по ресторанам.   
  
— Инженер, разбирающийся в харчах? Да ладно.  
  
— Этот инженер был довольно богатым человеком, и как следствие — искушенным гурманом, что, как ты говоришь, позволило ему отлично разбираться в харчах.   
  
— Окей, окей. Ну так что, мы будем пить что-нибудь? — Эггси загнул меню дугой и быстро пролистал пальцем страницы. — Где тут карта бара?  
  
— Всему свое время, Эггси. Первое правило — за столом не нужно торопиться. Сначала может показаться, что прием пищи — дело нехитрое и простое, но нет места более показательного, чем стол, за которым сильнее всего проявляется различие между настоящим джентльменом и вульгарным, плохо воспитанным плебеем.  
  
— Я и так все знаю, — пробубнил Эггси, — не чавкать, не рыгать и не разговаривать, пока не прожуешь.  
  
Гарри молча смотрел на него пару секунд, а затем пригласил жестом официанта.   
  
— Джентльмены готовы сделать заказ? — поинтересовался длиннолицый официант с усиками.  
  
— Домен де ля Романе-Конти, Ришбур Гран Крю, две тысячи первого года. Для молодого человека... — Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на него, и Эггси, словно очухавшись, в ужасе уставился на гору непроизносимых названий и, чтобы не рисковать, решил выбрать что-нибудь, в чем есть более менее знакомое "буф". Так или иначе, мясо оно и в шаурме и в какой-то богиньоне мясо. Не отравят же его здесь, в конце концов.   
  
— Я буду ээээ... филе де бёф... пюри де селери... короче вот эту штуку с дэ бёф. И с пюри, пюри тоже положите.  
  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
  
У Гарри едва заметной судорогой дернулась щека, но, кажется, этого никто кроме Эггси не заметил. Он что-то наболтал официанту по-французски и, после того, как этот усач свалил, снова пустился в нравоучения.  
  
— Начнем с азов, Эггси, - Гарри прервал зачаток очередного "я и так" и продолжил. — Получив приглашение на обед или ужин, следует ответить незамедлительно. Опаздывать — дурной тон, приходить нужно ровно в назначенный час, на пять или десять минут раньше, но не минутой позже. Это понятно?  
  
Эггси кивнул, не решаясь снова перечить. Наверняка, когда он станет новым рыцарем, ему дадут потаскаться офигенный спорткар, на котором хрен опоздаешь, если вдавишь педаль до упора. Эггси мечтательно покивал сам себе, чем привлек внимание Гарри.  
  
— Надо полагать, врожденная пунктуальность делает тебя таким счастливым?   
  
Эггси сделал серьезное лицо и приготовился слушать дальше.  
  
— Если ты намерен взять с собой друга или подругу, об этом необходимо предупредить того, кто пригласил тебя. Невежливо приводить незнакомых людей на встречу, — Гарри отвлекся на официанта, который принес вино. Они попробовали его, и Эггси мысленно представил соотношение цены этой кислятины и ее же вкусовых качеств. Чтобы не обидеть чувств вдохновенного официанта, который все это время стоял рядом и ждал реакции от Гарри, Эггси постарался не скривиться от вяжущего рот вина.   
  
— Великолепно, благодарю, — улыбнулся Гарри, и окрыленный официант тут же изящно извернулся и исчез среди колонн. — Как тебе вино, Эггси?  
  
— Ну, оно...   
  
Очевидно поняв, что его неискушенный цветок еще не готов к дегустации дорогих сортов, Гарри просто кивнул и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Не волнуйся, с первого раза распробовать почти никому не удается, у тебя еще будет шанс насладиться.   
  
— Прямо как с травкой.  
  
— Да, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Прямо как с травкой. Итак. Продолжим. Если ты привел на званый ужин даму, то после приглашения к столу следует подать ей левую руку и проводить до стола, где ты отодвинешь для нее стул и дождешься, когда она сядет, и только тогда займешь свое место. Веди себя непринужденно, но не разваливайся, словно ты на диване.  
  
Эггси невольно подобрался и выпрямил спину, чем заставил Гарри улыбнуться уголком рта.  
  
— Невежливо отказываться от рекомендованного блюда, запомни это. Много лет назад подобный отказ могли счесть за оскорбление.  
  
— Даже если это бычьи яйца? А если какой-нибудь пиздюк просто захочет так насолить мне?  
  
— Уверяю тебя, если среди джентльменов за столом найдется пиздюк, он насолит тебе более изящно. Поэтому будь осторожен, но не отклоняй предложения попробовать какое-либо блюдо. Так не делается.   
  
— А если я найду там жука? Или специальный соус?  
  
— Скорее всего это будет считаться деликатесом.  
  
Эггси заржал, но наткнувшись на неодобрительный взгляд метрдотеля, который, как оказалось, проходил в этот момент в опасной близости, тут же умолк. Он схватился за бокал, чтобы пригубить вина, но поздно вспомнил, что на вкус оно как трехсотлетние носки, чуть не захлебнулся.   
  
— Запомни, Эггси, есть нужно в меру. Так, чтобы ты одновременно не выглядел ни оголодавшим дикарем, ни неучтивым гостем.   
  
В этот момент официант принес их заказы. Перед носом у Эггси появилось неглубокое блюдо, на котором ровно по центру громоздилась обмотанная аспарагусом кучка красно-коричневых кусков предположительно той самой де бёф в зеленой лужице, украшенная фиолетовыми лепестками и нежно-зелеными кубиками какой-то неведомой херни.   
  
— Это же ебаные цветы, — тихо прошипел Эггси, практически не открывая рта, какое-то там правило джентльмена предписывало не повышать тона, — на ебаном... что это вообще? Выглядит, как гов...  
  
— Говядина, и возьми бокал за ножку, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. — И не трогай ничего пальцами, бога ради.  
  
Эггси иногда думал, что если бы отец был жив, он не проскочил бы яму с нищими и безработными в такой опасной близости, а давно бы расхаживал по оксфордским корпусам и стучал серебряной ложечкой по лбу зазнавшимся аристократам, ел говядину в цветах, и избавляться ни от каких ощущений ущербности ему бы вовсе не пришлось. Он прекрасно знал себе цену, несмотря на то, что издевки о собственном происхождении от других кандидатов его нередко обижали до глубины души. Но черт, Элиза Дулиттл тоже давала жару. "Кто шляпку спер, тот и тетку укокошил". Эггси мог научиться манерам и стать настоящим джентльменом, мог выковырять свое настоящее "я" из хулиганской шелухи. Может ему и не свезло родиться с серебряной ложечкой в жопе (хотя он не проверял), но с набором столовых приборов и заскоками высшего общества он точно справится. Даже если это сомнительного вида пюри.  
  
— Гарри, походу мое пюри не готово. Оно зеленое.  
  
— Очевидно потому, что оно из сельдерея.  
  
— А че так мало!? Тут этой пюри на один зубок, это че, закусь?  
  
— Нет, ты выбрал основное блюдо. Возьми другую вилку, Эггси, эта — для салата. И еще одно правило — никогда не критикуй то, что стоит перед тобой.  
  
— Это гребаная де бёф, а не клумба, какого хрена в ней фиалки?  
  
— А сам ты как думаешь?  
  
— Откуда мне знать, что за блажь посетила этого повара!? Почему у тебя в тарелке нет травы? Че это такое вообще? Господи, выглядит еще хуже, чем моя селери.  
  
— Рад слышать, что твое пюри тебе хоть немного нравится. Попробуй.  
  
— Этот аспарагус выглядит как маленький дохлый уж.  
  
— Будь добр, съешь этого дохлого ужа с помощью вилки, а не руками.  
  
Эггси, не зная, что из диковинно выложенной пищи съесть в первую очередь, решил следовать принципу "какая разница, в животе все равно все в кучу". Он поддел вилкой небольшой кусок говядины, повозил им в зеленой лужице, которая скорее всего была той самой пюри, потом зубчиком вилки проткнул зеленый кубик, и все это положил в рот. Медленно пожевав, он различил несколько особенно ярких вкусов, которые смешались в странную какофонию на языке, и в следующий раз попробовал все по отдельности. Оказалось не так плохо. Правда, на один зубок.  
  
Гарри закончил есть примерно в одно время с ним и, промокнув губы салфеткой, снова заговорил:  
  
— Еще одно правило — ешь не слишком быстро, чтобы другие поспевали за тобой, но и не слишком медленно, чтобы кому-то пришлось тебя ждать. Про разговоры во время еды ты уже знаешь, это похвально. Джентльмен никогда не заговорит с набитым ртом, впрочем, рот набивать он тоже не будет, порции пищи должны быть маленькими. Перед тем, как отпить из бокала, всегда вытирай рот, чтобы на стекле не оставалось следов. Эггси, если ты уже испачкал бокал, дышать на него и полировать не нужно.  
  
Эггси поставил бокал, поджав губы. Желудок внутри совершил некий кульбит, издав при этом весьма громкий звук, который снова привлек внимание неодобряющего метрдотеля. Подумав, Эггси убрал салфетку с колен и наклонился к Гарри.  
  
— Слушай, пюри тут, конечно, заебись и все такое, но может мы ээээ продегустируем ле пивас? Честное слово, можешь научить меня пользоваться ножом и вилкой на бифштексе из "Ривингтон гриль". Можно даже попросить их посыпать его фиалками.   
  
Скорее просто из своего джентльменского великодушия Гарри не стал спорить, и Эггси был ему за это безумно благодарен. Он даже хотел сказать ему это вслух, но когда увидел счет за де бёф с дохлым аспарагусом, его пюри недвусмысленно полезло наружу, так что пришлось молчать до самой Гринвич Хай, где он залил ее Гиннессом.


End file.
